


Morning After:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Trust In Love Series: [2]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, General, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Pleasure Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This is a continuation of <b><i>"You Are More Than That"</i></b>, Face & Hannibal talk & sort out their feelings for each other, Do they get together?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*This is the second one in my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After:

*Summary: This is a continuation of **_"You Are More Than That"_** , Face & Hannibal talk & sort out their feelings for each other, Do they get together?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*

 

*This is the second one in my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

 

Hannibal & Face went to bed, & they snuggled against each other, til they fell asleep the night before, but the A-Team Leader felt some playing with ass, & caressing it, like it was something to be cherished, he moaned, & Face smiled, cause he loves that sound, everytime Hannibal makes it, whenever he is content. Face started a rhythm, & the colonel moaned even louder, not backing way from those fingers.

 

 

"Mmmmm, Someone wants to play", Hannibal said, as he flipped them over, & they shared a kiss that would make their toes curl, He checked with Face first, before he makes his move, & the conman nodded, & said practically begging in a whisper, "Please, Hannibal, Don't keep me waiting", & he strips them of their clothing, & they spent their time making sweet, & slow love, til they are ready to get out of bed, & start the day.

 

Face was feeling all kinds of wonderful pleasure, & it was torture at the same time, letting someone else have control, but he trusts Hannibal, & he knows that he won't hurt him for anything in the world, when the A-Team Leader had him over the edge, using his skill, Face screamed, "HANNNNNIIIIIBBBBBAAAAAALLLLLL !!!!", as he lets out his release, & then Hannibal proceeded to fuck him, & they won't stop til they were spent, when they were done, They were enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

 

 

"My turn, Hannibal", Face said with a smirk, He proceeded to give him such intense pleasure, & had him over the edge, The Colonel exclaimed, "Oh God, Face, Oh God, Kid, Please don't stop, Do not stop !", The Conman could not deny his lover a thing, so he kept up, til he came, let out his release, & they were both spent. Then Face felt drowsy all of sudden, & entered unconciousness, Hannibal smiled, cause he loves to watch his lover sleep, cause he looks so angelic, & very peaceful.

 

 

 

Hannibal decided to make them breakfast in bed, so he left the room without disturbing his partner, & lover, He entered the kitchen, & proceeded to make the meal. He also had some good coffee going, cause it makes the breakfast experience perfect. He put the meal on the tray, & added a rose in a vase for effect, & he went to see if his lover was still sleeping, or awake ready to start the day.

 

 

Face was still sleeping, as Hannibal entered the room quietly, He kissed Face, who made a sound of contentment, "Are you gonna get up ?", Hannibal asked chuckling, "I could be persuaded for a kiss" he said with a sleepy smile, & Hannibal happily complied, & handed him a cup of coffee, "Thanks, Baby", & he took in the tray, & was shocked. "Wow, You been be a busy boy", The A-Team Leader smiled, & said, "I thought we will have breakfast in, & play the rest of the day by ear", Face smiled, & nodded, as they dug in to their meal.

 

 

Hannibal surprised Face by saying this, "I love you, Lieutenant Templeton Peck", Face smiled, & said, "I love you too, Colonel John Smith", "Always & Forever", "Always & Forever", The Conman nodded, & vowing, as they ate their meal in silence, & planning for their day & future, whatever it might bring them.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
